Sprained
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: “HYAAA!” tiba-tiba keluarlah sosok Naruto ditemani dengan seutas tali yang agak panjang. Diterjangnya Sasuke dan diikatnya tangan Sasuke di tiang ranjang mereka dengan paksa. Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP!


"AAW…" Sasuke mengerang sakit."Pelan-pelan Dobe… ukh. Aaah!!! SAKIT TAU!" wajah Sasuke memerah menahan sakit dan panas yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. "Aah, pelan-pelaan…!"

"Tahanlah sedikit, Teme… mh…" Naruto mempercepat gerakannya.

"Naru-AAAAHHH!!! STOP MIJETNYA!!! Bukannya makin sembuh, kakiku makin sakit. Kalo mijetin kaki terkilir itu mbok yo pelan-pelan… lagian balsemnya kebanyakan tuh.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP

**_Sprained_**

**

* * *

**

"Udah sembuh, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pijat.

"Kh… lebih mending kau yang mijit. Serasa di neraka tadi huh…" gerutu Sasuke. Dia masih belum bisa berjalan dengan benar. Itulah sebabnya kalau memperbaiki loteng, apalagi di lantai 2 mesti super hati-hati. Untung dia tak tertimpa tangga lagi setelah jatuh.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Mau kupijetin lagi?" tawarnya. Sasuke dengan cepat menggeleng. "Pelan-pelan kok Teme. Kau aja yang ngerasa sakit karena kakimu terkilir." Sekali lagi Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Yaudah kalau gitu. Pulang atau lomba balap karung?" canda Naruto garing agar Sasuke mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bodoh! Ya pulang, lah." Naruto terkekeh. Dan merekapun pulang dengan menggunakan mobil Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto yang menjadi supirnya.

-

Di rumah, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk nyaman di sofa berwarna merah darah yang empuk. Tiba-tiba muncul niat bejat Naruto. '… 'kan biasanya dia. Kali ini aku yang akan memegang kendali. Khukhukhu…' pikiran bejat Naruto yang dulu hilang entah kemana kini kembali kepada tuannya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto mesra membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang keheranan pada sosok kekasihnya.

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku…!" Naruto menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 untuk memasuki kamarnya. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga di ambang pintu kamar sarang cinta mereka. Diedarkannya pandangan, tapi tak tampak Naruto di seluruh kamar. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih berbaring santai di ranjangnya.

"HYAAA!" tiba-tiba keluarlah sosok Naruto ditemani dengan seutas tali yang agak panjang. Diterjangnya Sasuke dan diikatnya tangan Sasuke di tiang ranjang mereka dengan paksa. Begitu juga dengan sebelah kakinya yang diikat dan ujung tali satunya lagi mengikat kaki meja di samping ranjang. Yang sebelah lagi dibiarkan karena terkilir. Lagi pula tak ada tempat yang pas untuk mengikat tali lagi.

"A-apa-apaan sih, Dobe?" Sasuke berontak berusaha melepaskan ikatan tersebut dari tangan dan kakinya. Tadi dia tak dapat berontak karena kaget. Tapi apa daya, seluruh kekuatan Naruto kerahkan untuk mengikat mati tali tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku cuma mau ngasih pelajaran pada Temeku tercinta ini." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya yang memerah pada Sasuke dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kemudian melumatnya dan lidah merekapun bertautan. Walaupun keadaannya begitu, Sasuke tetap tak mau kalah. Dia selalu saja mencoba mendominasi bibir Naruto walau kali ini agak terasa sulit.

"Mmmh…" Sasuke kesal karena kalah untuk pertama kalinya. Sementara, Naruto tersenyum bangga karena menang untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto kembali menciumi bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan, ciuman tersebut berpindah pada leher pucat Sasuke. Sesekali dihisapnya dan digigitnya lembut leher itu yang kemudian dijilatinya dengan mesra membuat leher kekasihnya memiliki tanda bukti cinta yang terlihat jelas di leher yang pucat itu. "Hmmh…" Sasuke terus mendesah menikmati permainan bibir dan lidah kekasihnya di lehernya.

"Mnn…" Naruto menjilat kuping Sasuke yang sudah ikut memerah. Tangannya yang menganggur dipakainya untuk menyingkap sehelai kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke sampai sebatas leher. Dielusnya tonjolan kecil yang ada di sana dan sesekali dipilinnya pelan. "Aah…" Sasuke terus saja mendesah karena permainan lembut yang membuat dirinya semakin panas. Tak jarang juga permainan Naruto ini membuatnya merasa geli.

Dan kini jari-jemari Naruto berusaha membuka resliting celana Sasuke dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Dan tugas tangannya tadi sudah digantikan dengan bibir dan juga lidah liarnya.

Resliting sudah terbuka sempurna. Naruto menurunkan celana Sasuke dan melepaskannya dari kaki yang terkilir itu tapi membiarkannya tak terlepas dari kaki yang diikat itu. Boxernya juga ikut diturunkannya perlahan membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerenyit kaget terkena sapuan angin dari AC kamar itu menyapu kulit dari organ sensitifnya.

Naruto mengelus diri Sasuke di bawah sementara bibir dan lidahnya masih tetap bermain di salah satu tonjolan di dada bidang Sasuke. Lalu digenggamnya lumayan erat, "A-aah, Naruto…!" Sasuke merasakan sedikit sakit. Tapi lama kelamaan perasaan itu hilang. Naruto memijat perlahan mulai dari ujung sampai pangkal kejantanan Sasuke dengan teratur membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan desahan yang teratur pula.

Dihentikannya permainan lidahnya di dada Sasuke kemudian beralih menjilat dari dada, turun ke perut dan turun lagi sampai kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah tegak sempurna sejak tadi. Diciumnya mulai dari ujungnya sampai pangkal dan perlahan-lahan dijilatnya dan dimasukannya ke dalam rongga hangat mulutnya.

"A-Aaah Naruto emmh…" Sasuke menggeliat begitu merasakan dirinya berada di rongga mulut yang hangat milik kekasihnya.

Naruto memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke makin susah menahan apa yang sejak beberapa saat lalu mendesak keluar. Tubuhnya mengejang dan napasnya terasa semakin pendek-pendek.

Dilepaskannya kejantanan Sasuke dari mulutnya. Saat dikiranya sedetik kemudian Sasuke akan mencapai puncaknya. "Narutoooo!!!" Sasuke mengerang kesal. Dia berusaha mengeluarkan sarinya namun tak sanggup.

"Ehehe… jangan terburu-buru, Sasuke. Permainan baru saja dimulai." Dengan wajah gentleman, Naruto melihat wajah kesal yang memerah Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jangan begitu, sayang…" Naruto kembali menggoda Sasuke.

"Aaah! Lepaskan tali ini!" Sasuke memberontak.

"Ssh… tenanglah! Kita mulai lagi ya," kembali tangan Naruto membelai lembut diri Sasuke yang sudah agak melemas dan membuatnyya tegak berdiri lagi.

Naruto kembali memanja diri Sasuke. Dengan tempo yang tak lambat, dia menaik-turunkan kejantanan Sasuke. Mengocoknya. Kemudian meraup kembali diri Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya saat dirasakannya Sasuke akan sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, dia kembali mengocok sambil menutup lubang di ujung kejantanannya.

"Emh, Aah—Aaaah!! Na-Naruto, Ah… le-lepaas, ngghhh…" Sasuke menggelepar panik karena Naruto menghambatnya. Dia berusaha menendang Naruto dengan kakinya yang tak terikat. Tapi apa daya, dia merasakan sakit pada kakinya saat baru saja digerakkan sedikit.

Kembali Naruto memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke pada mulutnya. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk memijat kedua bola Sasuke. "Eengh…" Sasuke menggenggam tali yang mengikat tangannya dengan erat.

Satu lagi tangan Naruto digunakan untuk memanja bagian belakang kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan yang menggoda, dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Sasuke yang belum pernah tersentuh siapapun.

"AH, Naruto apa yang—" perkataannya terputus saat merasakan satu jari Naruto makin masuk ke dalam dan Narutopun memaju-mundurkannya. Rasa sakit yang tadi terasa beringsut menghilang digantikan dengan rasa nikmat.

Tanpa disadari, Naruto memijat bola Sasuke terlalu kuat. "AAH!!!" Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman dengan wajah yang mengekspresikan kesakitan. "Ugh…" lenguh Sasuke ketika tangan Naruto memanjanya dengan lembut lagi. Ditambah lagi kejantanannya di hisap dengan kuat membuatnya seakan melayang tinggi. Dan kembali tubuhnya mengejang. Saat akan keluar, naruto menghambatnya dengan lidah nakalnya sambil menggigit kecil ujung kejantanan Sasuke.

"NARUTOO! AHK! Le-Lepaas kumohoon…" setitik air mata keluar dari mata onyx miliknya. "Uuukh, s-sa-sakiiitt awh…" Sasuke memohon dengan amat-sangat.

Tapi Naruto tak memedulikannya, 'siapa suruh dulu begitu hm?' tanyanya pada Sasuke dalam hati. Kini tangannya lagi yang bermain dengan kejantanan dengan tetap menutup lubang di ujung kejantanan. Satu jarinya di tangan lainnya yang masih di dalam lubang Sasuke kini mempunyai satu teman. Naruto menambahkan jari manisnya ke dalam Sasuke. Kini jari tengah dan jari manislah yang berada di lubang Sasuke.

"A-AAAAHH!!! Ja-jangaan!!! Sakit…" Sasuke memohon lebih lagi. Kini rasa sakit yang nikmat menjalari tubuhnya yang panas bertambah lagi di lubangnya.

Perlahan Naruto memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya di lubang sempit Sasuke tanpa melepas kegiatannya pada kejantanan Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin menggila tenggelam dalam permainan Naruto yang juga dilakukannya pada Naruto dulu, saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya.

"Na-Naru.. kumohon le-paas hnn…" Sasuke memohon saat dirasakannya dirinya akan mencapai puncak. Tapi dia tak bisa apa-apa sama-sekali saat bibirnya dikunci oleh ciuman penuh nafsu dari Naruto. "Ngh.. ngh… nggghh…!!!" kembali keluar air mata dari mata onyx tersebut. Kemudian digigitnya lidah Naruto yang menyapu rongga mulutnya dengan keras sampai berdarah.

"Teme! Aaah, sakit tau! Kalau aku mati gimana?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto membalas dendam dengan menambah tempo gerakan kedua tangannya dan membuat Sasuke semakin menggeliat-geliat sakit sekaligus nikmat pada saat yang bersamaan.

Ditambahkannya satu jari lagi pada lubang Sasuke. "Kh…Aakh!!!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto memasukkan jarinya dengan sempurna ke dalam diri Sasuke. Dan kemudian menggerakannya zig-zag untuk membuatnya lebih longgar dan muat untuk dimasuki dirinya nanti.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto dengan nada manjanya. Sasuke mendelik kesal dengan napas pendek-pendek. Pipi Naruto menggembung melihat ekspresi mengerikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik napas paksa. "aah… a-apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto menyengir senang. "Aku masuk ya. Eh, mau tak mau, aku akan masuk. Aku cuma memberitaumu saja kok." Naruto membuka resliting celananya dan membebaskan kejantanan yang sedari tadi menegang meronta untuk dibebaskan.

"Eh? Ah n-Naru,"

Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di lubang Sasuke. Perlahan, dia mulai bergerak memasuki rongga sempit tubuh Sasuke. "Nngggh…" Naruto merasa nikmat kejantanannya dihimpit oleh rongga Sasuke yang sangat sempit.

"AAAHH N-NARU, AKH!! HENTIKAN! K-kumohon. Sakiiiit. Kh…" kepalanya menyentak ke belakang. Sasuke memohon. Air matanya bercucuran deras merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya tapi tetap menggerakkan tangannya memijat kejantangan Sasuke. Tangan sebelahnya bebas. Dia mengelus kepala Sasuke penuh sayang. Dijilatnya air mata yang meleleh keluar dan kemudian diciumnya bibir Sasuke lembut namun lama.

"Tahan sedikit, ya!" Naruto kembali berusaha memaksa kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melenguh keras saat Naruto merasakan dirinya menyentuh suatu titik di dalam sana. Mata Sasuke menutup dengan perlahan. Hendak bergerak. Namun Naruto mengurungkan niatnya sebentar lagi saja karena dia yakin bagaimanapun, Sasuke masih akan merasa kesakitan kalau dia langsung bergerak.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Sasukelah yang menyuruhnya menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ditariknya kejantanannya sampai hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Naruto menghantam titik yang membuat Sasuke melayang setinggi-tingginya.

Karena tak tega, Naruto kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada lubang di ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Namun tetap memijatnya dengan tak pelan. Ditambah lagi gerakan hantaman tak pelan yang menumbuk dengan kuat titik terdalam miliknya, Sasuke mengeluarkan hasrat yang tertahan dalam dirinya sejak tadi hingga tubuhnya bergetar menahan cairan yang menyemprot dengan bebasnya keluar.

Melihat begitu banyak cairan yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya, Naruto segera menunduk dan mengulum kejantanan Sasuke menelan cairan Sasuke dengan senang hati.

Sasuke tergeletak lemas setelah mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya mambiarkan Naruto memanjanya dengan maksimal. "Nngh, aah… la-lagi! Lebih aah—dalam!! Naru, yah, aah…!" Sasuke sibuk mendesah sampai akhirnya Naruto mengejang dan mengeluarkan sarinya jauh di dalam Sasuke. Merasakan suatu titik tersemprot cairan hangat, Sasuke kembali mencapai titik kenikmatannya. Cairannya keluar bebas membasahi tangan Naruto juga perut dan pinggangnya.

"Puaah… hhh…" Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di dada Sasuke. "Ca-capek…" napas Naruto tak beraturan. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"K-kalau begitu, lepaskan ikatan ini!" perintah Sasuke dengan susah payah karena napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Naruto dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Ga asik!"

Hening.

Dalam 5 menit, tak ada satupun yang mau membuka suara menghentikan keheningan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengambil sari Sasuke yang membasahi perutnya dan melumurinya di kejantanan Sasuke. Lalu dia memposisikan dirinya sehingga lubangnya berada tepat di atas kejantanan Sasuke yang menegang lagi barusan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menurunkan pinggulnya. "A-AAKH! Teme, sakiitt…" Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke hanya mendesah karena kejantanannya dihimpit oleh lubang hangat Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil mendesah dan mengerang. Sesekali dia berteriak nikmat menghantamkan kejantanan Sasuke tepat di titik kenikmatannya. Beberapa kali lagi menghantamkannya, Naruto sudah sampai pada puncak kepuasan namun Sasuke belum. Di tak kuat lagi bergerak.

Akhirnya, Naruto membukakan ikatan pada tangan Sasuke membiarkan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto dan meyentakkannya kembali menenggelamkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam dirinya. Hanya sebentar, Sasuke mengeluarkan hasrat cintanya jauh di dalam diri Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto membuka ikatan pada sebelah kaki Sasuke. "Teme…"

"hn."

Mereka berdua berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. "Capeek…" Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke yang kemudian memeluknya.

"Hhh… kau pikir aku tidak?" Sasuke mencium kening Naruto. "Kita tidur aja dulu," Narutopun mengangguk. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka sudah tenang berada di alam bawah sadar.

-

"Teme, kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Naruto yang baru bangun mendapati dirinya masih di pelukan Sasuke yang belum lama ini terbangun.

"Sembuh karena apa?"

"Karena yang kemaren malam itu looh…" Naruto tersenyum jahil…

"Aaahk! Dasar bodoh! Mana bisa sembuh dengan begitu!? Kau ini iseng sekali," sedetik kemudian Naruto mengerang dan mendesah mendapati dirinya dimanja Sasuke.

**End**

Eeeng… *speechless* AAAAAARRGH!!! APA INI!!??? Ini tak bagus dibaca apalagi dibuat oleh anak yang baru umur 14 tahun. Itu 'kan dilaraaaang!? Mengapa ini-ini…!? *tepar tak berdaya* sapa yang nyangka ini kuketik hanya dalam 1,5 jam. Persis di depan mami pula… XD Oh, ya, desahan yang teratur itu kaya mana sih? *dibanting* trus kok kayaknya Sasuke cengeng banget??? *sembunyi di kolong ranjang*

Padahal aku sama sekali belom niat bikin kaya' gini. Tapi kenapa? Jarinya bergerak tak terkontrol… O.O" trus aku lagi nulis NejiSasu PWP. Buseeet… bejat bener nih anak *ngatai diri sendiri* genre yang tepat apa ya? jujur Vi super pusing kalo ditanyain nentuin genre ==a

Halah, sudahlah. Daripada aku matek bunuh diri, mending kasi aku sumbangan review. Flame juga gapapa asal bermutu. Kalau gitu 'kan pahalanya dua kali lipat… hehehe, peace!!

Review/Flame please…!

**vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
